


restrained escapade

by ivylikeveins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Jealousy, Kinky sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, or a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylikeveins/pseuds/ivylikeveins
Summary: In which Kageyama forgets his laptop at Hinata's after studying, Hinata tries to find proof of Kageyama accidentally getting his dick stuck in a toaster and Kageyama hasn't got his incognito tabs closed -oh, and he's kinky as fuck.(Hinata decides a little bit of teasing wouldn't hurt anybody.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 187





	restrained escapade

**Author's Note:**

> yea don’t mind me while I build the kageyama in my fics as my dream boyfriend/partner/top real quick
> 
> I thought self-isolation would boost inspiration into my system but it has gifted me with a fat creative block instead, so I've had like six unfinished pieces of kagehina fanfic stubbornly stuck at 3k ish words this past couple of weeks, and I've been going back and forth updating them all. 
> 
> Meaning, they're all nearly done right now. 
> 
> Meaning, expect a shit ton of new fics this week, haha. All smutty, comedic pieces of trash. Carefully selected by me from the depths of my fucked up imagination. 
> 
> Enjoy!<3
> 
> (by the way, the title may or may not suggest bondage; the two idiots may or may not try anything and everything internet -and pornhub- offers access to them.)

Hinata Shouyou knew he shouldn’t have done that. 

It was foolish. It was inappropriate. It was childish curiosity. 

Moreover, it was a breach of privacy. 

He should’ve respected. He shouldn’t have gaited towards the said object, cautiously and soundlessly as if Kageyama could still hear him even after he left his flat with the soft slam of the shut door. Should’ve just ignored it, taken it elsewhere so the expensive material didn’t take any damage in his hands, and returned it to him as soon as possible; that’s what good friends do, after all. Even if he chose not to do any of the listed actions above, he should’ve just _left it alone._

What he _shouldn’t_ have done, though, was to carefully pull the forgotten laptop into his lap, lift the cover of it (and squeak slightly because of the startling power-up sound), turn his lights off to see the screen better and start meddling with anything Kageyama had to offer in his desktop. 

But, unfortunately, that’s exactly what he did.

Look. In his defence, it was a new and quite attractive laptop -as Kageyama had told him multiple times; _‘Stop touching the screen, you idiot, if you scratch it I swear to God I’m paying it by selling you on the black market.’_ \- and it was quite hard for Shouyou to keep his eyes _and_ hands off it as soon as it peeked its shiny, silver cover from deep beneath the pillows on his bed, almost hiding. 

It was a MacBook, the silvery-black one with thin, elegant keyboard keys -and a touchbar, too. Kageyama had bought it with the money he’d won in the recent nationals. Hinata had to admit, it really was a pretty piece of machinery. 

He was quite surprised to see there wasn’t any password protection. Huh. Maybe the huge dork forgot to put one, as it was so newly bought. He probably was busy with all the transfer of information from his old laptop to this new one, which was fair enough, Hinata guessed. 

Anyway, it sure as hell made his job easier. And eased his guilt as well, because, it wasn’t anything like he was trying to hack into Kageyama’s computer! Look, if you haven’t got any password protection set up, you’re basically _begging_ for people to enter your laptop. 

Hinata was pretty sure that was how these things worked. 

(He had no idea if he himself had one set up, but made a mental note to do it as soon as he was done with collecting information.) 

Anyway, so his journey inside ~~Kageyama’s personal and very private life and information~~ Kageyama’s non-password-protected-dumb-laptop had inevitably started. 

He wasn’t surprised to find one of those default, very high-quality photography as his wallpaper. For a while it was just school reports, essays, more essays and more school notes -and Hinata was starting to get bored. 

Wasn’t this supposed to be fun? Hasn’t Kageyama got any super embarrassing secrets hiding deep within his desktop? Anything to tease Kageyama to death with, to have the upper hand for once? Something like- like- _embarrassing_ childhood pictures, _embarrassing_ text messages from ten years ago when he was eight or nine and had just opened a Facebook account? Or even some _embarrassing_ browser searches, like- like- _how to set the ball in volleyball_ or _help what to do when your dick is stuck in a toaster?_

Hinata giggled. Those really were situations he had no difficulty imagining big dumb Kageyama in.

_Wait._

He cautiously found the search engine from the bottom of the screen, his heart beating at his ears. 

He jumped slightly when the small click of the touchpad swapped the screen to one of Google Chrome quickly, the search engine filling the whole screen. 

The first tab that was shown to him was quite boring, as it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. It was an analysis page for a confusing piece of poetry Kageyama and he were assigned to annotate and analyse, a page they visited due to their stupid literature project together before Kageyama left and because both of them lacked the ability to understand, let alone _analyse_ what any of the words meant in the poem, they had decided to paraphrase an analysis some other freakish psychopath made in their free time. Imagine studying literature for a living, honestly.

Hinata shivered.

Anyway, he couldn’t help but feel quite… _uneasy_ while he switched tab after tab. What if there really was nothing interesting in Kageyama’s private life, and he had done all this morally wrong things for nothing? What if there weren’t any gains in his part, and he’s just left with a blank feeling of guilt? 

It sure as hell was starting to look like it. 

His tabs were all about school and volleyball and some cooking recipes here and there -which was quite surprising, but not embarrassing enough to use as a weapon -what was he supposed to say, _‘ha! Kageyama_ cooks _in his free time! What a loser!’?_

He had Steam open, a new game waiting to be downloaded and Netflix, too. He had the download page of Spotify open as well, and the actual app was in his downloads folder waiting to be launched. 

Hinata huffed a frustrated breath. Couldn’t Kageyama be a tiny bit interesting? Had he done all this meddling for nothing?Seemed like it, because there weren’t anything about dicks getting stuck in toasters in his search history, either. Hinata pouted. 

He sighed, lifting the surprisingly heavy computer from his lap to leave it on his side. Damn it. 

He frowned as he bent his neck back to stare at his ceiling. There _had_ to be something, right? What was he missing?!

There was absolutely no way Kageyama didn’t have _any_ embarrassing searches in his browser. From what he’s seen, there was zero, none, absolutely nothing. That much was impossible, _come on._

Unless- 

Hinata stood up from where he was lying on his bed, now on his knees and pulled the computer back on his lap, still careful not to leave any scratches on it -he didn’t want to be sold on the black market, after all. 

_Unless_ he had a shit ton of embarrassing searches, so he just had a _separate window_ for them. 

Hinata dragged his right forefinger over the touchpad to bring the mouse over the three dots next to the search bar, resting on it slightly for a few variations of options to open up. His eyes searched for the one he had in mind. 

He let out a victorious laugh when he found it. 

_Incognito._

He clicked it. 

His laugh of immense victory got louder as as soon as he clicked the touchpad, _so many_ new windows popped up before his eyes, the new tabs all dark to show they were ‘private windows’.

 _Private my ass,_ thought Shouyo, having the time of his life. _Not anymore._

As he waited for the windows to load he imagined all the ridiculous and fun and so very embarrassing stuff he’s going to have access in a matter of seconds, whole body squirming and toes rubbing at each other in excitement. He imagined the look in Kageyama’s face when he would casually go like _hey, Yamayama, remember the time when you almost accidentally baked your cat because you thought the oven was empty and you turned it on to the max to preheat,_ or _hey, Bakayama, could you find the answer to what to do when your dick is stuck in a toaster?_

He let out an excited squeak when he saw the loading symbol near the end, and finally, the web pages were visible. 

Hinata dropped the laptop to the ground. 

“Shi- Oh, shit!” He quickly grabbed it off the floor, giving it a quick once-over to see if there were any scratches. Thankfully, there weren’t any. 

Except the ones in Shouyou’s innocence. 

Shouyou realised, with his pulse pumping at his ears due to adrenaline and breathing coming out a little more rapidly than usual, that he had been _wrong._

There weren’t any accidental baking of cats. There weren’t any dicks stuck in toasters, either. 

Not exactly, at least. 

Hinata stared at the screen, eyes wide like faucets. Breath caught in the back of his throat. 

Stared at the various images of people, usually men, in various different positions. In various different _intimate_ positions.

What stood before his very eyes, was _ten different tabs of porn._

Look. Don’t get him wrong. Hinata watched porn, too, as he, too, was a horny teenager. He, too, had discovered many of his explicit likes and sexual preference. It’s just-

Never in his nineteen years of lifetime, he had searched such… _interesting pornography._

He chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation as he started scrolling through the tabs. 

Most of the videos consisted of two men -one smaller, shorter and petite, almost like a graceful, skinny, boyish girl and the other larger; taller and with more muscle definition. All of those had a small part of the video playing in the thumbnail, and as Hinata’s eyes followed each rough movement of the two bodies, he felt a familiar heat starting to build up in his belly. He continued scrolling. 

At some point, he reached Kageyama’s filters in his -uh, porn browsing, he guessed. He clicked the filters button, and-

_Holy shit._

Kageyama had… interesting preferences to say the least. 

His list started with, uh, adequate searches;

_blow jobs_

_rough sex_

_gay doggy-style sex_

_Dirty talk_

But then, became _wilder._

_Choking_

_Hair-pulling_

_Daddy Kink_

_Bondage_

_Handcuffs_

_Cumming inside_

_Creampie_

_d/s_

_size difference_

_Spanking_

Hinata squeaked again.

_Who knew Kageyama was such kinky shit?_

With a sharp gasp, Hinata slammed the laptop shut, the blood that’s not on its way to his navel now bright on his cheeks. 

No, no, no, no, no. _No._ This was so wrong. This was definitely not what Hinata had in mind when he said ‘embarrassing stuff’. _He’s_ the one getting embarrassed now! 

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t trying to … _kink shame_ Kageyama or anything. At all. Even though he had some interesting likes, it was none of Hinata’s business. He, too, sometimes got off to the weirdest things. 

The wrong thing about the whole situation was, obviously, Hinata scrolling through Kageyama’s guilty pleasures like a fucking dictionary, which, he probably did not want Hinata to know _any of it._

He knew, again, that he should’ve left it there. 

But he couldn’t help the thrill, the excitement surging through his veins at the thought of calm, collected, serious, neutral Kageyama being such a kinky bastard behind closed doors. 

So he lifted the laptop open again. Oops. 

Hinata swallowed the excess saliva pooling beneath his dry tongue and throat and clicked open the most recent video Kageyama had watched. 

The thumbnail consisted of a small, soft-looking male and a taller, lean but muscular young man getting, uh, intimate with each other. The smaller guy was on his chest, plump ass high in the air and slim, shaking thighs spread for the other guy who fit comfortably between them, fucking into and practically hovering over the smaller figure with one of his big hands holding both of the other’s smaller ones behind his back in a single, strong fist. His other hand had grabbed the smaller man’s neck, bending it slightly to make room as he sucked and bit all over his thin neck. 

The video’s title sat bold and heavy and white on black background; SMALL, GINGER TEEN SLUT GETS POUNDED AND MANHANDLED BY BUFF DUDE WITH BIG COCK.

Shouyo’s cock throbbed beneath the comfiness of his soft shorts. The sight was quite attractive, he had to admit. He clicked the video to start playing it. 

He also had to admit that, the larger man was, really gorgeous. 

Defined collarbones connecting broad shoulders with a thin waist, raven hair falling on his dark eyes as he continuously thrust into the other, chiselled chest flexing as he changed the positions of his arms, now to cage the sub completely, biceps getting bigger with the actions. The sub moaned shamelessly, clearly enjoying the vulgar acts of dominance as he just lied there, nice and pretty, for the gorgeous man to recklessly pound into him. 

_Lucky bastard,_ Hinata thought, as his hand inevitably slid from his belly to wrap a fist around his aching cock. He whined. 

The gorgeous man in the video switched them into another position, now the smaller on his back and once again, the taller fit snuggly between soft-looking thighs marked purple and pink here and there, thrusting rapidly. Small hands reached behind him to grab on his broad back, ruby streaks of nail scratches forming on the tan skin. Hinata pumped himself harder, biting on the collar of his shirt, drool painting the fabric a darker shade. 

His thoughts unconsciously drifted off to Kageyama, then. How this was his laptop. How this was his search history. How this was his favourite piece of pornography. How Kageyama had been in the same position as Hinata was right now, watching intently, longer fingers wrapped around thicker, harder flesh; glistening with how much he had leaked and continuously fucking his fist, maybe trying to quiet his deeper groans as Shouyou did right now, sweat shiny on his neck. Hinata throbbed, more precum flowing freely down the tip of his wet cock and through his white-knuckled fingers. 

His eyes were blurry. Mind clouded with ecstasy. Breathing heavy and way too fast for his lungs to keep up. Right hand getting sore. Kageyama’s image in the back of his mind. 

It felt _so good._

He imagined the noises he would make. Whether if he’d be ashamed when he saw his reflection on the laptop screen as Shouyou did at the moment. How his fingers would look around his cock. How longer fingers would look around Hinata’s own cock, probably dwarfing it completely. 

Hinata moaned. 

He imagined a deep voice and velvety words pressed to his ear in warm huffs of breaths. Imagined strong hands grabbing his and pinning them down with ease. Warm lips and white teeth nipping everywhere he can find. His small hands lost in soft, raven hair. His ass sore with how full he’d feel, deep, deep, _so deep_ grunts and moans in his ear with every hard thrust and _yes, please, I want it, harder, give it to me, deeper, kiss me, bite me, pull my hair, please Ka-_

His loudest moan or whine or everything and anything in between tore his lips apart and he threw his head back, coming in thick, white spurts all over his shorts and fist. His heartbeat in his ears and drumming deep inside his mind, as wave after wave after wave of pleasure like liquid fire burned through his veins. High-pitched whines still finding their way through his lips as Hinata tried to catch his breath, riding out the last waves of sweet, pure pleasure. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the come off his hands and to his sweaty, disgusting t-shirt as the disgusting video kept playing in the background. He closed the incognito tabs with his clean hand and pushed the laptop cover shut. 

He sighed, letting his head loll back in the gloomy haze of his post-orgasmic body, limbs useless and heavy. 

_Holy shit._

Hinata closed his eyes and thought about the gorgeous man in the video again. He didn’t know why or how, but that beautiful foreigner had given him the best orgasm of his life just now, and the pleasant proof of it still lingered through his heavy body. 

He spared one last glance at the shiny laptop, debating with himself.

_No._

His brows furrowed. _But it felt so good! I just wanna see the gorgeous big dude again!_

_You are not having a second-round jerking off to Kageyama’s porn, as if the first time wasn’t bad enough!_

_First of all, it’s not Kageyama’s porn. Well, yeah, it might be in Kageyama’s laptop, but that doesn’t make it_ his. _Secondly, as if I would, ever, jerk off to Kageyama’s dumb face! It’s the other man. Obviously._

Hinata guessed pro-second-round him had a point. The only way Kageyama could be related to that jerk-off session was that it was, indeed, his laptop, and nothing else. 

He sighed and decided it was a) too late for another round and b) he was too tired and wanted let the sticky sweetness of sleep pull him to unconsciousness. 

For a while he just lay there, head resting on his cozy pillows and enjoyed the warm aftermath of his mind-blowing orgasm.

That is, until his doorbell rang. 

Hinata’s eyes shut open, no trace left of his previous sleepiness as he felt like cold, cold water rushed behind his back. 

_‘Sticky sweetness of sleep’ my ass._

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. No!” He quickly jumped to his feet, grimacing at the disgusting feel of pooling, uh, _bodily fluids_ in his shorts and with a quick glance towards south, he realised he most definitely could not open the door or face whoever was disrespectful enough to decide to visit his lonely flat at this time of the night with an ugly, obvious patch of darker colour wetting his crotch. He shouted in panic to himself as the ringing got more insistent. 

He quickly ran to the bathroom and got rid of his shorts, peeling off his gross boxers. He called towards the door as he reached for a piece of towel to tie around his waist.

“Uh, coming!” And just as he was about to leave the bathroom, his phone started ringing.

“AAH!” Shouyou jumped in distress, not knowing what to attend first. 

He grabbed his phone nonetheless, and swiped the lock screen open to see the caller ID.

_Oh, no._

Before his very eyes, was the profile picture of Kageyama Tobio himself, staring right back at Shouyou with that navy, disapproving gaze of his. Shouyou squeaked, feeling as if Kageyama was actually there, staring right through his very soul as the ringing of the doorbell increased; palms sticky with cold sweat.

Not knowing what to do in that panic-crazed situation, Hinata hit decline, only for a shit ton of texts to pop up.

Bakayama:

11.00 pm: _hey I think I left my laptop there, is it alright if I just come over to get it real quick?_

11.00 pm: _actually it wasn’t a question I’ve got a paper due tmrw I’ll be there in 20_

Hinata turned his eyesight to climb over the phone screen to check the time. 

It was 11.25 pm right now. 

_Oh, no._

Hinata yelped and jumped slightly when another text appeared with a soft ding, the towel draped over his bottom half loosening. 

11.26 pm: _dude I can literally see ur online I don’t have all night_

Another. 

11.26 pm: _just open the fucking door and give me the laptop so I can go fuck off and sleep_

11.26 pm: _I really fuckin need that laptop_

Hinata quickly typed a reply and hit send. 

11.26 pm: _coming!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Oh shit. It was Kageyama at his door. 

He could not face Kageyama like this. No way. No fucking way. Not with is hair sweat-slicked and gross, with only a t-shirt and a loose towel draped over his (gross) bottom half! 

He had to think fast. 

So he quickly got rid of any other article of clothing he carried on his slim body, opened the faucet, and thrust his head under it to make his hair wet. 

Perfect plan, if you ask him. 

(He isn’t really the brightest, as he will soon come to realise.)

When he was satisfied with his quite realistic ‘just got out of the shower’ impression, he closed the faucet and ran towards the door, the icy droplets flowing from the tips of his damp hair and to his back, pulling sharp shivers from deep within his soul. 

He paid no mind to the wet, icy trails left on his neck due to the stubborn doorbell reminding him the existence of a pair of icy blue eyes probably way colder than some cool water dripping down his hair. Yeah, icy eyes he was getting closer to face by every passing footstep aimed to the door.  
Oh boy.

With one last deep breath and prayer to whatever was out there to spare him some mercy, he wrapped his shaky fingers drenched with cool sweat around the cold metal of the doorknob. 

Hinata swung the door open. 

“Hey, hi! Hello!” He squeaked when the tall frame of none other than Kageyama was revealed to him, drenched in various pretty shades of blue night hues reflected from the dark street unfolding behind him. Hinata saw Kageyama lowering a hand that was raised to ring his doorbell again, but was caught mid-way by Hinata’s overly-cheerful greeting. 

_Way to go. Not awkward at all._

“Um. Hi.” Kageyama cleared his throat after navy eyes ran over Hinata’s very naked chest like tide after tide, clearly not expecting to see his teammate half-naked at almost twelve am. A shiver was forcefully pulled out of Hinata’s body at the same time Kageyama slid his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans, cold night air greeting them both. 

For a second no one said anything, Hinata’s panting while he tried to catch his breath coming way louder and almost exaggerated in the awkward silence stretched between them like thick linen. Hinata could nearly pick an expectant aura on Kageyama’s end, too. Huh. Weird. 

_For God knows what,_ he wondered. 

Kageyama cut the thick silence apart with an irritated snap. “Are you gonna give it or what?”

“Oh!” And then, it all came surging back to Hinata after that weird moment of present without a past, almost as if he was under the water. 

_For the laptop, obviously._

He ran to his room and grabbed the shiny machinery (after giving it a once-over to make sure he didn’t have any, uh, _suspicious fluids_ smeared over it, of course), almost tripping over the ridiculously lengthy towel draped over his middle and groin. 

He knew Kageyama could hear the echoey _slap slap slaps_ of his naked feet hitting the cold marble floor all the way from outside of the building as Hinata ran back to the door again. 

“Here!”

He jerked away when Hinata blindly shoved the laptop to his face in order to protect himself from a broken nose. Understandable, Hinata supposed, eyes stuck to the junction where his door connected the dirty stone of the outside and the shiny marble of the interior; cheeks suddenly warming now that the evidence of what he’d _done_ and what he’d _thought_ and what he’d _felt_ just minutes ago was offered directly to Kageyama’s face. 

It felt revealing, for some reason. 

_Just take your stupid laptop and go._

“Uh. Okay, cool.” Kageyama nodded, definitely weirded out by Hinata’s sudden antics but hey, what’s new. That’s what Hinata hoped Kagyema thought anyway.

It was a better alternative than _“Ew, dude, you're acting weird as fuck! You didn't just jerk off to my porn with your gross hands and gross dick all over my laptop, right?!”_ , okay! 

He knew he wouldn't be able to look Kageyama in the eyes and say _"yeah, hi, you're the exact same Kageyama as always. The serious, kinda arrogant, boring, stoic, neutral Kageyama."_ again. 

Not when Hinata knew that behind closed doors, he got off fantasizing about the kinkiest shit. That what really does it for him isn't some innocent vanilla fucking, gently bouncing someone on his lap or staring into big doe eyes as he was swallowed up wholly; a warm, wet throat convulsing around deliciously thick, hard flesh. 

Oh no, it was way wilder and rougher and way more _interesting_ than that. 

He gulped, face flaming up and gaze not flickering once from where he wished to hide while staring at the ground.

Hinata let the gentle wave of relief take over him as soon as the excess weight of the metal in his hands disappeared and was handed to someone else. 

He had almost closed the door behind Kageyama when he turned to face Hinata again, and through that small moment of eye contact, Hinata realised just how much Kageyama resembled the gorgeous man in the porn. Like, it was really creepy. 

And hot.

And creepy, because, what the fuck, did his friend, like, have a porn star _doppelgänger_ or something? What?!

Kageyama’s deep voice pulled him back to earth from his confused thoughts and mind space. “Hey, can I use your bathroom real quick?”

Hinata was about to say _yes, because why couldn’t he,_ but then _remembered._

“NO!” Bathroom. Clothes. Clothes he had come all over just minutes ago. All over the fucking floor, _ew, Hinata, you’re so gross and disgusting._ “You, uh, definitely cannot.”

Kageyama seemed _very_ taken aback by the sudden outbreak, eyes wide and hands raised to show retreat. Hinata cleared his throat and made an effort to clarify what he meant. “Sorry. I don’t, um, o-offer free bathroom privileges.”

Silence.

“What the fuck, do I have to pay to take a shit in your house?” A disbelieving voice paired by a mocking raise of a defined eyebrow.

“Yes.” Hinata squeaked. _What the fuck was he even doing?!_

“Okay, damn. I’ll just leave then.” Kageyama turned to face the street (giving Hinata a generous view of his strong, broad back while doing it -I mean, what?) and stepped down the stairs of Hinata’s entryway, going back the way he came. “Jesus Christ, you’re an idiot.”

“Likewise.” Hinata squeaked, again, and almost closed the door fully, again, when he was interrupted, _again._

“Oh, and, one more thing.”

 _What is it now?!,_ he wanted to scream. _Can’t you just fuck off and leave me to die buried in my shame?!_

“I don’t know how you managed to take a shower with half of your hair dry, by the way.” 

This time, Hinata swung the door shut without hesitation, cheeks ablaze by a ridiculous amount of blood rushing to rest on top of his cheekbones. 

He pressed his back to the door, willing the cold wood to calm his nerves and cool down his boiling skin. His skin itched where it slid down to sit on the ground, a soft _thump_ hitting the white walls and echoing in his empty house.

Well. Wasn’t this interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert they have mind-blowing sex, become friends with benefits, someone starts to get jealous, etc etc. 
> 
> (by the way, if you're my literature teacher reading this, full offence :D)
> 
> thank you so much for taking your time and reading! It really means a lot. 
> 
> the ending's a bit rushed for this chapter i know, but i get really bored writing the introductory chapters. bear with me during this process pls :")
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (and maybe suggest actual plot other than the shameless smut that's to come)
> 
> <3


End file.
